Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Mirror Raza conflict/Chapter Five
The Murakami travels through FTL as pieces of the hull fly off the ship. On the bridge the conn officer looks over his shoulder as sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles, as the ops officer looks at him. We've got hull breaches forming on decks 18-22 force fields are in palce and holding we've got to drop out of FTL now before the ship is destroyed sir the ops officer says as he looks at Commander Nelson. Commander Nelson looks at the conn officer. Take us out of FTL now Commander Nelson says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console. The Murakami exits out of FTL as pieces of the hull float around the ship. In the armory debris and wires are hanging down from the ceiling as coolant vents and sparks rain down as Typhuss gets up and looks for Elizabeth and helps her up. What the hell was that I remember the ship shaking then I must of blacked out Commander Weir says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. We just dropped out of FTL says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. Elizabeth looks at him. Wonder where the hell we are Elizabeth says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at the course read out or what's left of it. Empty space in an uncharted star system says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. She looks at him. That should give us enough time to retake my ship Elizabeth says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I need my phaser says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. She hands it to him and resets it back to stun and looks at him. So what's the plan? Commander Weir says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You create a distraction and I will use the Vulcan nerve pinch on them says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. She looks at him and nods. Meanwhile the Crusade is surrounded still by the bounty hunter fleet. On the bridge Captain Lochely looks at the viewer. If you don't release us then we'll be forced to fight our way out and in such a contest your fleet will be considerably out classed and out gunned Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. The Commander of the ship. Yeah right your ship isn't fully powered yet the commander says on the viewer. Captain Lochley looks at Lieutenant Watson as she reports. Our power is 99% charged but we won't be able to fire the main cannon just yet Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console then at Captain Lochley. She sat down and looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Mr. Mitchell take us away from the fleet and engage the quantum slipstream drive Captain Lochley says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Engaging impulse engines but ma'am we've not even had trial runs yet before we were pulled to save the Admiral Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks over at her. She looks at him. No time like the present eh Lieutenant Captain Lochley says as she looks at him. He nods and activates the drive. On board the Murakami as debris is floating around the ship. We've still got a big hole in our aft section we can't access our repair parts the engineer says as he looks at Commander Nelson. He hits the table. Damn it we should of destroyed that ship and killed Typhuss by now but no our commanding officer wanted to return him to his people, how long will it take to repair the breach? Commander Nelson says as he looks at him. He shrugs his shoulders. I'm not sure we'll have to put up at a shipyard for repairs the engineer says as he looks at him. Then the doors open as Typhuss aims his phaser at Commander Nelson and Weir aims her weapon at him as well. I'm here to take my command back Commander Weir says as she looks at her first officer. Typhuss looks at him. Stand down, don't make me fight you and you have no idea what I can do to you says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Nelson. Then the ship shakes hard as Nelson looks at the viewer and sees the Crusade with a tractor beam locked onto the ship. No, Commander we can beat them and destroy them Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at him. Are you mad, you really want the Federation as your enemy says Typhuss as he points his type 1 phaser at Commander Nelson. He looks at them. No we can't surrender to them they'll destroy us the Federation are evil Nelson says as he goes over to the weapons console and presses the fire button. The Murakami fires several blots at the Crusade's tractor emitters and the tractor beam disengages and the Murakami moves away from the Crusade. On the bridge sparks erupts as the crew covers their faces as Commander Takashima looks at her console. We just lost the tractor emitters the Murakami is moving off Commander Takashima says as she looks at her console read out and then at Captain Lochely. She looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Daniel pursuit course bridge to transporter room 2 get a lock on the Admiral and whoever is around him Captain Lochely says as she sat in her chair. Aye, Captain the transporter chief says over the com. The Crusade pursues the Murakami. On the bridge Nelson ties Typhuss and Commander Weir up and he looks at them. I'm finally able to get revenge on the Alliance for what they did to my family and what else to do that is by destroying a Victory class destroyer Nelson says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Is that all you care about is revenge it won't help, the Federation isn't evil you are, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Nelson. The Crusade fires at the Murakami and disables the engines as the ship comes about and heads towards the Crusade with thrusters. On the bridge Captain Lochley looks at the viewer as the ship gets closer towards them. She looks at Bryant. Charge the main cannon, transporter room have you got that lock yet? Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. Standby Captain transporter chief says over the com. The Murakami rams the top of the Crusade as the Murakami flips up and hits the shielded bridge. On the bridge sparks rain down as coolant vents from the ceiling as the crew are thrown about the bridge as pieces of consoles fall to the ground and the klaxons sound as the red lights flash. Damage report Captain Lochley says as she looks at Lieutenant Watson. She goes to her console. We've got breaches along the hull force fields are in place and holding sickbay is reporting wounded Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console. In the transporter room Commander Takashima helps Admiral Kira and Commander Weir up. Are you two all right? Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at the Commander. We're fine says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Takashima.